Deception
by Kitsune-Goddess-de-Luna
Summary: He would always protect her. No one would ever be able to touch her unless he allowed it. That fair skin...golden hair...Filthy hands would never dirty her form. No...Only he would be allowed the honor of watching over her. Oneshot; Velvet x Ingway.


_Well May 24th I finally beat this game. And so I thought I would look for a crack pairing of mine. Only to find...there is none? D: I think everyone has to agree with me, Ingway has a "sister complex." He's a little too overprotective of her and jealous of Cornelius for it not to have anything going on. XD If Ingway seems OC...my apologies...But I tried hard to make him seem as he is in the game...VERY OBSESSIVE WITH HIS SISTER. lol  
><em>

_Oh yes, this takes place before a majority of the game...but some **SPOILERS** for Cornelius' arc. If you are past that or don't plan on playing this game, then you got nothing to worry about. =w=_

Title:Deception

Pairing: Velvet x Ingway (_INCEST...so...if you don't like it...DON'T READ IT. Kthnx ^o^_)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: He would always protect her. No one would ever be able to touch her unless he allowed it. That fair skin...golden hair...Filthy hands would never dirty her form. No...Only he would be allowed the honor of watching over her.

* * *

><p>The Forest Of Elrit was quiet, darkness fallen over the wood. A new moon's silhouette braced against the already black velvet sky, dotted with tiny jewel-like stars. The shadows were heavier than usual this night, the silence deathly. But two inhabitants of the woods took no notice. Tonight was just another night, even with the deeper blackness brought on by the shadowy moon.<p>

Ingway calmly strode the forest floor, his mind a whirl of thoughts and emotions. It seemed to be another sleepless night for the sorcerer...He clenched his fists by his sides, his violet eyes hardening as his feet crunched across dead leaves. That man...His sister did not deserve such a petty, arrogant oaf! That Cornelius...He was just playing his sister! For what could a prince want with a vagabond like her? Yes, now he acted like a true gentleman, reciting poetry to his dear sister, whispering sweet words of love in her ear...

It made him sick!

Velvet was a fool for thinking that the prince would just take her like that. No...Ingway would make sure no one could ever hurt his sister...ever again. As those Wise Men numbskulls had promised, Prince Cornelius was totally out of the picture...And even if he showed his face around Titania ever again...How could he confront his "beloved" Velvet cursed into the form of a Pooka? That pompous prince wouldn't dare it...But still...

Ingway's expression hardened once more. Why did...Even though he had vanished...Velvet still waited patiently every day for that prince to reappear! Why hadn't she given up on him already? It made his blood boil...How could she still love that man? After the prince broke his promise to meet with her, she still remained...What did he have to do to...!

Ingway took a deep breath, his purple-colored eyes burning. He had failed to protect his sister in the past...But he swore, since Valentine's death...He would never let it happen again! He would always protect her. No one would ever be able to touch her unless he allowed it. That fair skin...golden hair...Filthy hands would never dirty her form. No...Only he would be allowed the honor of watching over her. No one else...Only him.

He had been so deep in thought that he had not noticed that he was once more standing beneath the tree where he and his sister usually spent their nights. That was until he heard a soft murmur, Velvet shifting in her sleep as she whispered her love's name.

"Cornelius..."

The rage stirred in the bowels of his stomach as he glanced upwards, catching sight of his sister's peaceful face and the smile she held only for **that man**. She used to smile like that for her brother, but now that smile...It was only for **him**! Silently, he crept up onto the branch Velvet was nestled upon, a light woven blanket wrapped around her curvy form. Velvet...His dear...Velvet...How he loved her with all his heart...How he would do anything to keep her safe and smiling...If only she...She would...smile for him.

Carefully, he slunk closer to her, the faint light of the stars highlighting her pale skin. Just once...Just once if she would...smile...

Cautiously, he leaned over her still form, delicately pushing the blanket aside to expose her throat and chest to the night air. He watched as goosebumps formed on her snowy skin, slowly reaching out and tracing along her collar bone with a finger.

"Velvet..."

Slowly, he closed the distance between them, pressing his warm lips against her slightly cool ones. His heart thundered in his chest at the thoughts whirring through his head. Deep down, some part of him knew that Velvet would not want this...It would not make her happy but...It was too much to bear. That prince threatened to take away all that he held dear...And his jealousy and longing could no longer be restrained. So...if only for one night...

"I knew you'd come back..."

Ingway nearly fell out of the tree as he heard the soft voice of his sister, eyes widening as he saw her own violet eyes flicker, trained on him. Had she been awake this whole time...? Did she know-

"I've been worried about you...Cornelius..."

Her tiny, but strong hands clasped him to her, now there was no escape. But it seemed...He had not been recognized. But to be safe...

"I'm sorry Velvet. Father has been...preventing me from visiting."

His voice and features melted to match those of that despicable prince, just as he had been doing to infiltrate the Titanian court. How he hated doing so but...This time he could make an exception.

"I can't stay long, or they will notice my absence-"

He moved to leave, but those tiny hands were still clamped to his body.

"Wait...Please...don't go Cornelius."

He paused, hearing the words he longed to hear...alas they were not truly meant for him.

"Could you just...hold me? Just for tonight. Like you always did before...I just...I want to feel you here. And then your father can keep you for however long he wants..."

The temptation was far too great. She would be his for one night and no one else would be allowed to touch her...just for one night. His dear Velvet would never hold him like this...She would never hold her brother Ingway, like this...Yes. Just for one night. She would be his. His to protect. His to love. Just as it was meant to be...

"Alright."

And with that, he slipped her into his arms, leaning his back to the trunk of the tree, the blanket being wrapped around the both of them. And he felt her body pressed into him and for once he felt...content. And for one night, he was able to sleep peacefully as he did as a child, without fear or anger, sleeping by the side of his beloved sister.

But by morning light, he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>That's it. Cookies to you who read. Cake to those of you who review. ;D Hope you enjoyed it~ ^w^<em>


End file.
